


Be Prepared

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Series: Be Prepared [1]
Category: Stargate - All Series, White Collar
Genre: Conspiracy, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie has a show to watch if he is going to be fully prepared for what's coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Prepared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jo_anne_storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_anne_storm/gifts).



> **Rating** : FR13  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not USA, MGM or whoever else owns the shows, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Gen  
>  **Fandoms** : White Collar; Stargate  
>  **Word Count** : 400  
>  **Written For** : jo_anne_storm's [January 2013](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/171055.html?thread=2523439#t2523439) Prompt

"What the hell?"

"Oh, Suit. Mrs. Suit," Mozzie greeted as he continued to adjust the volume on the television and position his popcorn in the 'just right' position. Once all was settled, he absently reached down to give Satchmo a pet.

"Why are you in our house, Mozzie?" Peter questioned.

"I needed a television with cable. Neal refuses to let me connect his due to the influx of suit wearing g-men in his dwelling. So your place was the next best option."

"So what are we watching?" Elizabeth questioned as she took a seat on the other side of the popcorn bowl.

"Only the premier spinoff of the most important show on television. Watching this may increase your chance of survival when they arrive," Mozzie said excitedly.

"When who arrive?" Peter questioned warily as he sat in his chair.

"The aliens that want to enslave us," Mozzie said matter-of-factly.

"It's just a sci-fi show," Peter reasoned. "Not everything is a government conspiracy."

"Au contraire, Suit. When the original show was rebooted in 2006 I checked around. It reeks of government cover-ups. It even has an Air Force liaison in the credits."

"So if the main show is about the aliens that are going to enslave, what does the spinoff deal with?"

"They found the lost city of Atlantis. Only it's not lost, it was in another galaxy."

Elizabeth was smothering a laugh and Peter was rolling his eyes.

"I'm not sure what they are going to reveal, but I will watch so I can be prepared."

Then the opening sequence began for _Wormhole X-Treme: Atlantis_ and they all settled in to watch.

An hour later, the debate returned.

"Space vampires? I'm all for theories about the Kennedy assassination, but you honestly can't believe that space vampires are out there and trying to find Earth."

"Anything is possible. Now I must depart. I need to compose another letter to show trying to gain more intel. Martin Lloyd is the one that allegedly developed the idea. He hasn't answered me yet, but one day I will get through to him. I think the government is screening his mail and blocking me. All part of the cover."

"See you, Mozzie," Elizabeth said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be sure to drag Peter to find you when the aliens arrive."

"You'll survive, Mrs. Suit. You're the smart one here. Good night."


End file.
